Tick-Tock-Tatt
by ShyGiirl18
Summary: If you could have a timer that could count down the minutes up till that moment when you would meet your soul mate would you want one? "Sorry" the blue eyed boy murmured before running away. Dean was in so much shock that he didn't follow the boy, he didn't even know if he could follow him. AU. High School. Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**Tick-Tock-Tatt**

**By: ShyGiirl18**

**Summary: If you could have a timer that could count down the minutes up till that moment when you would meet you soul mate would you want one?** **"Sorry" the blue eyed boy murmured before running away. Dean was in so much shock that he didn't follow the boy, he didn't even know if he could follow him. Destiel and Sambriel. **

**A/n: The other day I was watching TiMER and started to think "What if Dean and Castiel had timers?" and so this idea plagued me until I just had to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy it. And all mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta. Anyways, enjoy and please let me know what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TiMER nor Supernatural. *Sigh* That sucks.**

"Deaaaan wake up!" Sammy yelled at the top of his lungs in his brother's ear. The older brother only rolled to his side and nestled back under the blankets.

"Come on Dean we are going to be late!" Sam yelled again trying to wake up his lazy brother by jumping on the bed.

"Fine, fine I'm awake" Dean said in an exasperated tone. He stood up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms in order to shake the sleepiness that he still felt away. He froze when he saw the black numbers tattooed in his left wrist. The numbers had reached zero, which meant that today was the big day. Many people looked forward to this but not him, he dreaded those zeroes that were now forever printed on his wrist.

"I don't feel good maybe I should stay home today" Dean said while trying to calm his heart. He didn't want to get a panic attack with his little brother mere inches from him. Sam turned towards his brother and gave him a sympathetic look.

"You know that it won't work hiding here forever" Sam tried to reason with his brother. There was a moment of silence and then Dean gave a small nod.

"Ok, yeah I'll just go take a shower and then we can leave to school" Dean said grabbing a set of fresh clothes from his closet and making his way to the bathroom. Sam winced when he heard his brother close the door. He turned his gaze towards his left wrist and saw the black dashes tattooed there. With a sigh he went to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast for him and Dean.

* * *

"Woke up late little brother?" Gabriel said in a baby voice to his brother. Castiel appeared in the dining room clothes all rumpled. He made his way to the table where his family was already seated and eating breakfast.

"My alarm didn't go off today, although I'm pretty sure that I set it up last night" Castiel said grabbing a plate and stacking it of pancakes. Gabriel tried to contain his laughter by eating a mouthful of pancakes. Anna rolled her eyes and Michael finally decided to put the newspaper that he was reading away and joined the family in eating breakfast.

"I thought I told you to wake up Castiel" Michael said to Gabriel giving him a 'for once stop being immature' look that seemed to always be present when talking to Gabe.

"I forgot?" Gabriel responded by making it more of a question than a statement, he followed this sentence with a shrug of shoulders. Castiel punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What's that?" Michael inquired squinting at the marks inked in Castiel's left wrist. Everyone froze in their spots their eyes staring at the marks.

"Oh my…" Anna was the first to break the silence. Castiel quickly retrieved his hand and hided down the table.

"I said was that?" Michael asked again an angry look now covering his always looking passive face.

"I…umm…" Castiel kept opening and closing his mouth. He shrunk on his sit.

"I want an explanation now!" Michael yelled at his little brother.

"Gabriel and Lucifer…" Castiel started.

"Snitch" Gabriel mumbled under his breath loud enough for only Castiel to hear.

"Lucifer!" Michael yelled from his sit at the same time Gabriel had mumbled snitch.

"Lucifer!" Michael yelled once again his angry voice carrying throughout the whole house.

"What's all the ruckus about Mikey? People are trying to sleep is too early to be yelling" A very drowsy Lucifer said entering the dining room and looking at the clock that read 7:40 a.m. His gaze went from Anna looking scared, to Gabriel looking like he wished he could be anywhere but there, to Castiel who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and finally his gaze rested on Michael who looked ready to murder someone. And judging by the way he was looking at him he guessed that his big brother wanted to kill him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Michael said standing up and strolling to Castiel who flinched when he saw him coming. Grabbing his hand Michael shoved it to Lucifer's face who now had a clear view of Castiel's left wrist.

"Well you see brother you're always going on about hanging together as a family and bonding together, that I decided to take your stupendous advice and hang out with Gabriel and Castiel here," Lucifer started to explain standing behind said boys once Michael had returned to his sit, "and we decided to participate in an epic dare war that resulted in Castiel getting a tick-tack-tatt."

"WHAT!" Michael yelled now beyond furious, Castiel could even swear that the whole house quaked. Lucifer never before seen his brother this mad decided for once to stay quiet and not instigate a fight.

"Everyone put their left wrists on the table facing up" Michael ordered, he even stood up straight to look more menacing. Everyone not wanting to get yelled at by their older brother scrambled to do as he demanded. Lucifer, Castiel, and Anna had their left wrists inked.

"Anna not you too" Michael whined as he slumped back on his chair with an air of defeat.

"What I'm a hopeless romantic" was her only reply.

"You know I'm surprised that Gabriel is the only one, apart from Michael obviously, who doesn't have one" Lucifer observed.

"Well I don't want commitment I enjoy being single, besides when girls see guys T.T.T'ed they tend to avoid you like the plague" Gabriel responded and everyone nodded agreeing with him.

Everyone was looking at each other's wrist gauging the numbers written there.

"Castiel yours have zeroed" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Castiel replied before checking his wrist and seeing for the first time the zeroes. His eyes bulged out and it was a wonder that they hadn't popped out of their sockets.

"Oh god I don't wanna go to school, Michael please don't make me go please?" Castiel started to beg his older brother who was looking at him with a shock expression. Castiel had never intentionally miss school, even when he got sick it was a battle to get him back to bed and out of his school clothes.

"I'm sorry brother but you decided to follow this doofuses dare and so your punishment is to go to school," Michael told his poor quivering brother, "and while we are at it, Gabriel your punishment is to be at home by 9 o'clock for two weeks, Anna you won't go to the mall tomorrow with your friends, and Lucifer you are getting a job." Immediately there was uproar.

"But why does Castiel's only punishment is going to school?" Anna asked with a pout.

"The purpose of punishments is making one miserable and think about his bad decisions, and since Castiel looks terrified of the prospect of going to school it makes sense to make that his punishment," Michael explained his philosophy, "besides Castiel never gives me trouble this is his first time and I'm pretty sure it will be his last one." They all nodded at that, Castiel was their perfect little angel.

"And why am I grounded if I'm the only one that doesn't have a Tick-Tock-Tatt? Shouldn't that tell you something about me?" Gabriel whined to Michael.

"The only thing that that tells me is that you are a womanizer and that's not something to be proud of," Michael told his brother, "and the grounding is for making Castiel get that thing, you know your brother is naïve and you chose to abuse that."

"Hey I resent that!" Castiel said but everyone chose to ignore him.

"Now could someone explain to me the concept of that thing?" Michael said pointing at their tattooed wrists. Truth was he didn't know much about those marks and their concepts.

"A Tick-Tock-Tatt, or T.T.T for short, is a timer that is implanted on your wrist that counts down up to the minutes when you are to meet your soul mate. The morning when it reaches zeros means that it's the day you are bound to meet your soul mate. And when you touch that person your black zero's turn to the color white…"

"Yeah because white means perfection, purity, innocence, wholeness and completion. It represents that your soul mate completes you" Anna ever the romantic one interrupted Lucifer.

"Don't interrupt me," pouted Lucifer and then continued explaining, "Anyways you go to this place where they Tick-Tock-Tatt you. You sign some papers that say that you are an adult and if you are not 18 or older your parents or guardians have to sign the papers. They also make you sign the papers to promise to not sue the company if you are not satisfied with who your soul mate turns out to be. This thing is 99.9% right, there's no re-set, you can't go to the middle of the sea and expect to get another day, the Tick-Tock-Tatt is never wrong. Anyways, the process of actually getting a T.T.T. is quite easy they just inject you with a black substance on your left wrist. The substance contains some chemicals that are powered by your body heat and monitors the level of oxytosin, also known as the hormone of love. When you're injected with these chemicals it takes some time for it to appear in your wrist with the numbers, or lines, telling you when you are meeting your soul mate. If you get little dashes it means that your mate hasn't been T.T.T.'ed but the minute he does the numbers when the day you are going to meet him appear."

"So I gather Castiel is going to meet his girl today?" Michael asked now understanding why his little brother looked as if he was about to faint.

"Not exactly" Gabriel said. At Michael's confused face Anna continued.

"It does not have to necessary be a girl, it could also be a guy. It has happened before that a guy turns out to be the soul mate of another guy."

"That's why politicians are now alright with gays and lesbians because if they are your soul mate then how can that be wrong?" Gabe said standing up from his chair, they were late for school.

"Anyways we have to go we are going to be late and I want to find out whose Cassie's soul mate is" Gabriel said with a wicked smile.

"Text me when he finds his soul mate" Lucifer told them, Gabriel and Anna both nodded before going out.

"What am I gonna do with you guys?" Michael asked in an exasperated voice but his eyes hold mirth in them.

"Love us and feed us?" Lucifer responded batting his eyelashes. Michael punched him in the arm and gave him the newspaper so he could start looking at the jobs column.

* * *

"Dean! Come on hurry up we are late for school!" Sam ever the nerd complained.

"We are already late a few more minutes won't make a difference" he said driving slowly in the Impala, the only good thing his father had left him.

"Dean just… please hurry up" Sam said giving him his best sad puppy eyes, the ones that Dean could never say no too. So with dread he pressed the pedal down and got them to school. Dean saw an empty space next to a red mustang and hurriedly parked there. Sam almost gave himself a concussion trying to open the door as fast as he could.

"Nerd" Dean said.

"Jerk" Sam said with an easy smile and without waiting for the usual reply ran to the school.

"Bitch" Dean said to the back of his brother. He walked slowly to the front office to get a tardy slip. The only good think of being late was that no one was in the hallways. If he could only last today without touching anyone he would be ok. Even though he knew that was impossible, he was in a freaking school with thousands of kids bunched up together for crying out loud. He unconsciously scratched at the black zeros in his wrist. He was so enraptured in his thoughts that he didn't saw the kid on the floor trying to get all his papers that were thrown all over the floor together. If maybe he had noticed him then this next part would have never happen. But obviously him been Dean freaking _Winchester_ fate was never in his side and with that thought he crashed with the boy sending all the papers that the boy had gathered scatter to the floor again.

"Ouch, watch where you're going!" A gruff voice told him, Dean quickly got up and started to help the black haired boy up.

"Well if you wouldn't have been on the floor none of this would have happened" Dean said getting all riled up.

"Oh so now it's my fault" The kid said finally facing him and Dean stopped breathing for a few minutes. The boy had the biggest and bluest eyes he had ever seen, he could easily get lost in them. He shook his head in an attempt to erase those thought, he liked girls damn it. Dean had never seen this boy before maybe he was new, but then again the boy looked nerdy so maybe that's why he hadn't seen him before. Dean was a popular guy and he couldn't be bothered with little geeks, not that he was like those douches that he called friends. How could he Dean be mean to nerdy guys when his brother was also a nerdy boy?

"Look I have to get to class so if you would be _kind _enough to give me my binder I would _appreciate _it much" The boy said stretching the words kind and appreciate, he was clearly in a bad mood.

"Sorry" Dean said now realizing that he indeed had the binder in his hands.

"Here you go" he said handing the binder, their hands touched each other as the boy grabbed his binder. There was a slight tingle where their hands had connected and then the boy gasped. Dean tore his gaze from the blue eyes and turned towards his wrist. He just stood frozen staring at the little zeros that had now turned white. This could not be happening to him, not right now, not with a guy.

"Sorry" the blue eyed boy murmured before running away. Dean was in so much shock that he didn't follow the boy, he didn't even know if he could follow him. And with a zombie state he made his way to his classroom. Thinking about the blue eyed boy that he didn't even know what his name was.

**A/n: Can anyone guess why the Tick-Tock-Tatt is place on the inside of the left wrist?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: If you could have a timer that could count down the minutes up till that moment when you would meet you soul mate would you want one? "Sorry" the blue eyed boy murmured before running away. Dean was in so much shock that he didn't follow the boy, he didn't even know if he could follow him. Destiel and Sambriel. **

**A/n: The other day I was watching TiMER and started to think "What if Dean and Castiel had timers?" and so this idea plagued me until I just had to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy it. And all mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta. Anyways, enjoy and please let me know what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TiMER or Supernatural. *Sigh* That sucks.**

* * *

"_Our soul…tries to direct us to individuals who share our purpose in life, complement our strengths, and supplement our weaknesses. But there is no guarantee that these ideal mates are going to look the way we expect, or be of our own background."_

_~Carolyn Miller_

* * *

"Hey have you seen Castiel?" Gabriel asked his sister Anna, they both moved through the heard of students making their way to the cafeteria.

"Not since this morning. Why?" Anna asked tilting her head to the side. Gabriel guessed that's from where Castiel got the head tilting thing.

"He didn't want to be alone for lunch so he asked me this morning if he could hang out with me. He said that he would meet me outside my classroom, but when I came out he wasn't there and I waited for him a few more minutes but nada" Gabriel explained.

"Are you sure you waited for him and not just came straight to the cafeteria?" Anna asked with an incredulously look directed to his brother. Gabriel looked at her sister insulted.

"Of course I did, I know it may not appear so but I do care for the little guy. He is our little brother and he is going through a rough thing right know. It's scary to think that you're going to meet your soul mate especially at such a young age, and Castiel is so naïve about many things I just don't want to see him get hurt" Gabriel finished his speech with a shrug of shoulders, trying to make up for his girly confession by acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wow that's just the sweetest thing you've ever said Gabe" Anna said looking at Gabriel as if he had just grown another head.

"Don't get used to it" Gabriel mumbled.

"No I get it, I feel the same way. Actually I've had this weird feeling all morning and it just won't go away" Anna admitted to his brother.

"Come on lets go look for the little pest" Gabriel said now getting nervous about his brother's disappearance.

"Yeah let's go" Anna said turning around from the middle of the cafeteria. Food could wait for later right now they had to find Castiel.

"Sorry" Anna said to a boy that she accidently hit when she was getting out of the cafeteria. The boy mumbled something under his breath but continued walking in a way that reminded the brothers of a lost puppy. Anna shrugged her shoulders and made a gesture for Gabriel to hurry up.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Gabriel asked passing by the science hallway for the third time.

"Come on lets go to the library one more time, if he's not there then we call Michael" Anna said her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Ok" Gabriel said making his way to the library for the tenth time. As they entered the library they decided to walk all around the big place instead of just taking a glance around.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked pointing to a lump that was between two small couches. Anna and Gabriel made their way to the lump. Gabriel carefully poked at the bundle and was stunned to find Castiel with red rimmed eyes.

"What's wrong Castiel?" Gabriel said pulling his little brother from where he was hiding. He hugged him hard as he felt Castiel's body start to quiver and tears start to spill from his eyes. Gabriel gave Anna a look, Anna understood what his brother was hinting at and quickly took her cellphone out. She went away to call Michael so that he could come pick them up. When she returned she saw that Castiel hadn't moved from his earlier position. He had stopped crying but he was now staring emptily straight ahead.

They didn't have to wait much for the intercom to call them to the office. The bell that signaled the end of lunch had already rung awhile back so that meant that no one was in the corridors. Anna grabbed his little brother's backpack and together they started to walk to the office. Castiel was still tightly wrapped around his brother. Michael was waiting for them outside the office; he was leaning against a wall, good thing that they didn't have to enter the office because the secretaries would sure ask them questions about Castiel's welfare. When Michael saw his brothers he hastily made his way towards them. Michael took Castiel from Gabriel, Castiel upon seeing his big brother immediately started to cry again.

"Come on guys let's go home, and if anyone asks I took you out because you had a doctor's appointment" Michael said mostly to Gabriel and Anna, they both absentmindedly nodded. Michael could clearly see that they were preoccupied by their little brother. They had never seen him like this, not in a long while at least.

* * *

"Hey were you left? I was hungry and you weren't here to make me lunch, so I tried to make myself soup but I kind of exploded the microwave" a sheepish Lucifer said when he heard the door open.

"What?!" Anna yelled as she ran to the kitchen.

"What are these munchkins doing here? Shouldn't they be at school?" Lucifer asked standing up and following his big brother. That's when he saw a sleeping Castiel in Michael's arms.

"Yeah but Anna called me that Castiel hadn't gone to his classes and that they had found him in the library crying" Michael said in a gruff voice, Castiel wasn't a little kid anymore which meant that he was heavy.

"What's this that I hear about you exploding the microwave?" Michael asked as Lucifer opened the door of Castiel's room. The walls were painted in an ocean blue color that almost matched Cas's eyes color. All his furniture was a black color, including his desk that was opposite to the bed. Castiel's room was always clean not a single thing was out of order, even his books were all alphabetically ordered.

"It's of no importance right now" Lucifer said helping his brother take Castiel's shoes of and get him under the covers. That's when Lucifer noticed the white zeroes on Castiel's wrist.

"Son of a bitch!" Lucifer gasped out.

"Lucifer! What have I told you about cussing? I will not tolerate that language in this house!" Michael scolded his brother. Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed Castiel's wrist.

"Look, this means he found his soul mate" Lucifer explained and Michael noticed for the first time the white numbers.

"That's probably why he had a meltdown" Michael mumbled and Lucifer nodded in consent.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen and talk about this with the others" Michael said steering Lucifer towards the door.

"How about we discuss this at the living room?" Lucifer said with a sheepish grin.

"No" was all Michael said as he went down stairs, Lucifer stood at the top of the stairs and winced when he heard his brother's cry. So it seemed that Michael had found the exploded microwave.

* * *

"Dean, Dean, Dean" Sam kept repeating to his brother, when that didn't work he decided to snap his fingers in front of his face.

"What?" Dean said with a voice that held no emotion whatsoever. That more than anything scared Sam because he knew that a no emotion Dean equaled to a ready to burst Dean. And that always had some bad consequences.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked his big brother. Dean always waited for Sam after school in the car to go home. This time Sam had gotten there and had seen Dean leaning against his car but he made no move of getting inside. After five minutes of just standing there Sam had decided to interrupt his brother and asked him to take them home.

"Yeah I'm ready" he said and as if to prove him right he got inside the Impala and started the car. For the third time that day Sam gave a long sigh and got inside the car next to his brother. The ride home was spent in awkward silence, Dean hadn't even put one of those stupid cassettes that always drove Sam crazy. After another few minutes of silence Sam decided that he had had enough and started to question his brother.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you acting as if Dr. Sexy M.D has been canceled?"

"I'm not"

"Will you just talk to me?"

"No" Dean grounded through clenched teeth. Sam knew that if he pushed Dean farther he was going to end walking home. Dean's hand were clenched on the steering wheel, his knuckles had turned white. That's when Sam noticed the white numbers in his brother's wrist. Suddenly everything made sense as to why his brother was acting all weird; he had found his soul mate. Before he could control himself Sam let out and involuntarily gasp. Dean turned towards him and following Sam's gaze he turned his wrist a little so that the numbers would be hidden from him.

"Who is it?" Sam didn't know why he had whispered.

"Fuck off Sam" Dean said, this time Sam decided to follow his brother's advice.

When they got home Dean quickly made a dash to his room and proceeded to lock himself and turn the music to full blast.

"What's got your brother acting all emo?" Bobby said from the kitchen door. Bobby was their guardian and the closest thing they had to a father figure. Sam and Dean's mother had died a few years ago from cancer and their father died a couple of months later, in a car crash. Bobby had known both Mary and John for a long time that he had felt it was his duty to adopt them so they wouldn't be separated.

"Judging by the white zeroes on his wrist I would say that he has found his soul mate and it wasn't who he expected" Sam told Bobby as he made his way to the table. Bobby placed a plate of food, macaroni and cheese, in front of him before he seated himself.

"Well that explains a lot, God knows your brother has problems with relationship commitments. Finding his soul mate might be scary for him right know especially at this age" Bobby grumbled. Everyone knew that Bobby was hard in the outside but soft heart in the inside.

"Yah I just hope that I end up finding my soul mate till I'm 30" Sam said with a grin.

"Now now boy don't go jinxing yourself" Bobby said smacking Sam's head.

"I'll go talk with Dean as soon as I finish eating this" Bobby said to Sam pointing at his plate. Sam sighed in relief. His brother needed someone right know, although he might say differently, and he was glad that Bobby had offered himself to go talk to an emotional suppressed Dean.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Go away Sam" Dean yelled from his bed.

"First of all boy I aint your brother, and second this is my house so open the door or I'll open it by force and you won't be happy when you will have to pay for a new one" Bobby said and Dean decided that he should open the door before Bobby really did break the door.

"Why didn't you go have dinner?" Bobby said while entering the room. He decided to grab the chair that was next to the Dean's desk. He turned the chair facing Dean and gave him the look that said 'start talking and I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans'.

"I wasn't hungry" Was Dean's only reply.

"Mind telling me why?" Bobby said in a soft whisper and that was all it took for Dean to explode and confess everything that had happened that day, starting from waking up late to meeting his soul mate.

"…and then he just ran away, he didn't even tell me his name" Dean finished sounding a little mad about not knowing even his soul mate's name.

"Idjit. Hasn't it crossed your mind that he was probably as shocked as you and got scared?" Bobby said making Dean feel stupid. Of course he hadn't thought about that. Bobby was probably right, the boy was probably scared that his soul mate turned out to be a guy and the most popular guy in their grade too! Well maybe not their grade since Dean didn't know if the boy was in the same year as him.

"Yeah he probably got scared because I'm popular and from the way he was dressed I've had to say he is a nerd" Dean said.

"Ouch what was that for?" Dean said rubbing the spot in his head that Bobby had just hit him on.

"Now boy don't be getting your head big" Bobby shook his head. Honestly he was getting to old for this school hierarchy thing that a lot of mindless teens had going on.

"Now listen to me closely cause I will only repeat myself once ok?" Bobby said in his best authoritative voice he could muster. He waited for Dean to nod his acknowledgement before continuing.

"Tomorrow you will find this boy and you will talk to him, you will introduce yourself and you will be respectful. I don't want to hear any of that "but I'm popular and he's a nerd" stuff because at the end that won't help you with anything in the real world. Now man up and come grab your plate of dinner" Bobby finished his speech by getting up from the chair and making his way down. Dean contemplated going downstairs where his brother was. A loud growl came from his stomach and he decided that he didn't care about what Sam had to say and made his way to the kitchen. He was determined to talk to the blue eyed boy and learn his name, because he was a Winchester and Winchester's weren't scared of anything. Anything at ALL.

* * *

**A/N: To **_**The White Knight's girl**_** you are partially correct the tattoo was placed there because our hearts are slightly in our left side, but it is also because there's a vein that runs from your ring finger all up the way to your heart. That's also why your wedding ring goes in that finger, awesome right? Anyways don't you guys miss Castiel? I do! I can't wait to see another episode of Supernatural featuring our lovely angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: If you could have a timer that could count down the minutes up till that moment when you would meet you soul mate would you want one? "Sorry" the blue eyed boy murmured before running away. Dean was in so much shock that he didn't follow the boy, he didn't even know if he could follow him. Destiel and Sambriel. **

**A/n: The other day I was watching TiMER and started to think "What if Dean and Castiel had timers?" and so this idea plagued me until I just had to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy it. And all mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta. Anyways, enjoy and please let me know what you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TiMER or Supernatural. *Sigh* That sucks.**

* * *

"_People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life"_

― _Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love_

* * *

"Michael I don't want to go to school" Castiel mumbled to his brother when he went to wake him up for school.

"I'm truly sorry Castiel but you have to go" Michael gave me an apologetic smile.

"Maybe he could stay today with me?" Lucifer said from where he was leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry but my decision is final," Michael ruffled Castiel's hair before turning to look at Lucifer, "besides I'm kicking you out of the house. You can't come back till you have found a job, I still haven't forgotten about the microwave." Lucifer pouted and stomped all his way downstairs.

"He's such a drama queen" Michael said with a fond smile before following Lucifer.

Ugh, Castiel couldn't believe his luck. There were millions and millions of persons out there in the world and his soul mate had to be the man with the biggest ego to ever exist. He quickly got up and dressed himself in his normal dark jeans, a pale blue shirt, and blue vans. Once dressed he quietly made his way to the kitchen.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed when he saw in the corner, where once upon a time stood their microwave, a big black spot. Anna not having noticed Castiel was startled when he yelled.

"Yesterday when Michael left to pick you guys up I got hungry and since he wasn't here I decided to cook myself something. And I promise I don't know how it happened, one moment everything was fine and the next the microwave exploded!" Lucifer said making the whole sound effects and hand movements.

"You are banned from ever entering the kitchen" Michael said giving him a stern look.

"Yeah, yeah" Lucifer replied rolling his eyes.

"Anyways there's no time to eat breakfast Castiel we are late!" Gabriel bellowed as he ran to the door dragging an irritated Anna and a still-waffles-in-the-mouth Castiel.

"Since when do you like to go to school?" Anna asked Gabriel with a suspicious look.

"Since I have set the best prank in the whole history of pranks!" Gabriel said while bouncing in his spot by the doorway.

"Gabriel please don't get suspended" a tired looking Michael said.

"Please I showed that kid all the tricks" Lucifer said.

"Don't worry Michael I won't get suspended" Gabriel promised his brother before making his way to his car, a cherry red 69 Ford Mustang. Every morning before getting inside the car Gabriel would give it a hug, it was a hilarious site to behold a short Gabriel trying to hug a car with his tiny arms. Everyone had a car courtesy of Michael who was a lawyer. Of course Michael didn't buy all the cars he would just give them money for the gas, their father was actually the one who had bought the cars. Their mother had died giving birth to Castiel, and their father disappeared from their lives a few years later after the death of their mother. They only knew he was alive because each month he would send a big fat check to them. For all they knew he was a drug dealer, it wasn't hard to believe because how else would he be able to send their children that ridiculous amount of money.

Anna had a white Saturn Sky. Castiel had a 2013 Ford Focus Sedan which he didn't really use much, only when he felt that his family was babying him too much and he needed to get away from them. They each had gotten a car when they had turned 16. And this year during the summer Castiel had gotten his. Anna and Gabriel got theirs last year, many didn't know but Anna and Gabriel are actually twins. It is hard to believe with Anna having reed hair and Gabriel's being blond. Even though he hated his father he did know their children taste. Or it just might have been Michael emailing the old man and telling him their car taste. Who knew? And besides he didn't want to know anything about that guy.

* * *

Gabriel didn't give them a chance to get out of the car before he was rushing to the front doors of the school. He met up with his friends and they went inside talking excitedly to each other.

"Have a nice day Castiel" Anna said before she too disappeared with her group of friends.

Castiel stood in the silence of the car before he got out and made his way to the school. He was almost midway to the doors when out of nowhere someone tackled him and he tumbled down.

"Oof" He heard from above him. He couldn't really talk much let alone make any sound since there was a moose on top of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" The boy said as he scrambled to get himself up. Once he did he offered his hand to the poor person he had accidently ran over.

"Sammy, Sammy are you ok?!" a voice yelled running towards them. Castiel froze when he heard that voice. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. And sure enough Dean came at a stop in front of them.

"My name is Sam," Sam dropped his hand when he saw no inclination from the other boy of grabbing it, "and this is my brother, Dean."

"I'm Castiel" He said and mentally giving himself a high five for not letting his voice betray his nervousness.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run over you I was just in a rush to meet my friends and I didn't see you there" Sam said turning red. Obviously the kid was embarrassed.

"Yeah well how could you have seen him you big giant" Dean said ruffling his brothers hair. Sam just gave him an annoyed face. Dean then turned towards me and extended a hand to help him up. After only a few seconds of contemplation I grabbed it and helped myself up. As soon as our hands touched I could feel a small spark of electricity run through my whole body. I quickly snatched my hand back.

"Uh yeah I'm going to class now" Sam said before running away and leaving us alone. I started to walk away when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around and glared at Dean, just because he was popular didn't mean that I was going to tolerate his shenanigans.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled dropping his hand to his side.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"Look can we just hang out today at lunch and get to know each other?" he said and I stared at his green eyes trying to find any deceit there. After a few seconds of watching Dean squirm in his spot I nodded my consent at him.

"I'll be at the library" was all I said before walking inside the school.

* * *

I watched Castiel walk inside the school. Once he was out of earshot I shouted a big wohoo and then I started to run when I heard the late bell ring. Throughout the whole day I couldn't concentrate on the words being said from the teachers. All I could think about was how gorgeous Castiel's blue eyes were. And I hated myself for thinking about those eyes; I was worried of what my team mates from baseball were going to say. I was the captain of the baseball team and everyone had expectations from me. When the bell rang for lunch I quickly stashed my entire things in my backpack.

"Hey Dean slow down the hamburgers will still be there when we get to the cafeteria" my best friend Adam said with a laugh.

"Ha ha real funny Adam, but no today I won't be joining you guys in the cafeteria" I told him.

"What? Why not?" Adam said with confusion. Every day since becoming the captain of the team he would sit in the table dubbed as the-baseball-team-members-only-and-their-girlfriends. Real original right?

"Umm…I've got to go to the library" Dean mumbled, his answer made Adam start cracking up.

"Dude I didn't even know you knew where the library was" he got out in between laughs.

"Shut up asshole" I said and turned around from him. After five seconds I went back to Adam who was still standing were I left him.

"In which hallway is the library?" I asked him feeling myself blush even though I was fighting it.

"It's in the B hallway dude" Adam replied with a smirk.

"I knew that" I told him and started to walk to the B hallway. Adam's laughter could be heard resonating through the hallway.

* * *

When I got to the library I signed in and started looking around for any signs of a mop of black hair and blue eyes. I could barely see some tables hided at the back of the library; I decided I should look for Castiel there. He was sitting at a table that was hidden from the rest of the students. As I neared where he was sitting I could see him hunched over a book.

"Hi" he said as a greeting. Castiel only grunted and kept reading. I took that as an invitation to sit down in one of the blue chairs.

"So…what are you doing" I cringed as soon as those words left my mouth. What was I thinking when I asked that question? Of course he was reading. To Castiel's credit he only lifted the book to show me that he was reading without his eyes ever leaving the page he was on. I watched him read for a few more seconds before he inserted a bookmark between the pages he was on and closing the book.

"So what do you want?" He said, I could detect some coldness in the way he asked the question. I shrugged before saying

"Like I said earlier I just want to get to know you more"

"Ok well come on lets go to the cafeteria first I haven't grabbed my lunch and I'm hungry" he said standing up.

"Wait we can't" I said grabbing his arm to stop his movements, he gave me a glare and I quickly drop my hands remembering that he apparently didn't liked to be touched. Although that was probably just with me.

"Why not?" he said tilting his head to the side. That action shouldn't have affected me as much as it did but I couldn't help myself he looked fucking adorable.

"Well because they can't see us together" I told him.

"So you're insinuating that I embarrass you?" he said. And just when I thought his voice couldn't get any colder he proved me wrong.

"No it's not that…it's just that I'm me…and you are…well…nerdy" That did not come out as I wanted it to.

"You're such an asshole" Castiel said glaring at me. And all I could think was if stares could kill I would be totally dead.

"I don't care if we are soul mates and meant to be. Right now I prefer to live the rest of my life alone" was all Castiel said before he ran away. I just stood there in my chair thinking about how it was a new personal record of making someone hate me in one day of knowing him.

* * *

When night came I decided to skip dinner I wasn't hungry and besides Castiel's words kept running through my mind.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Sammy asked me when I told him that I was going to my room.

"Yeah I'm just tired. I had a long and hard practice today." I told him before closing my door. That night I realized that I didn't want to live the rest of my life alone. Sammy was starting to grow up and soon he would get a life of his own, maybe marry someone and move with that person to a white picket fenced house. And where would he be? _Tomorrow, tomorrow I will fix things with Castiel_ he decided before falling to a restless sleep, dreaming of a big lonely house and him calling for Sammy before remembering that Sammy had left him.

* * *

**A/n: its official I need a beta because I don't have time to be revising the chapters. Senior year is hard, everyone says that it's the best year but so far it's been the hardest one. Anyways I totally need a beta and a new friend to give me ideas because I don't know where this story is going. **


End file.
